


Je tiendrai ma promesse

by Lanae



Series: Prompts clichés [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Prompt cliché, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Des fois, il suffit d'une promesse pour tenir, pour continuer à avancer.Des fois, il suffit d'une promesse pour retrouver foi en l'avenir.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Prompts clichés [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Je tiendrai ma promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir et bon samedi.
> 
> Comme j'ai terminé de publier "Rencontres" en début de semaine, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de vous proposer un autre texte issu des prompts clichés.
> 
> Celui-là m'a été donné par Melissa Dria Neussy sur ma page FB (vous pouvez d'ailleurs toujours aller me proposer vos idées si le principe vous intéresse). Donc cette fois, le sujet était : nous sommes les meilleurs amis et si nous sommes toujours célbataire à 30 ans, nous nous marierons ensemble pour ne pas finir célibataire.
> 
> Alors que dire, à part que l'idée m'est venue immédiatement et que j'ai dû mettre moins de deux jours à tout écrire, tellement c'était évident ? Bon, par contre je l'ai amèrement regretté à la relecture, car certains partages étaient vraiment nul de chez nul. Mais après de longues heures de travail, je dois dire que je suis assez contente du résultat. À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Je met rarement des warnings dans mes notes d'auteur, parce que je trouve que ça spoile un peu trop l'histoire. mais faites attention aux tags pour cette fic, je ne voudrai pas vous mettre mal à l'aise
> 
> Bonne lecture

Le désert d'Ishval était plus brûlant que les flammes que son alchimie invoquait et son sable s'insinuait partout. Dans vos habits, vos chaussures, vos armes, votre tente, votre nourriture. Il s'insinuait sous votre peau jusqu'à atteindre votre âme qu'il laissait à vif.

Roy Mustang, jeune alchimiste d'état, savait qu'une partie de lui avait d'ores et déjà disparu, engloutie par ses propres flammes et le désert, découpée en petits morceaux et enfouie au milieu de milliard de grains de sable tous identiques. Il avait vu trop d'horreurs, tué trop d'innocents pour qu'il en soit autrement. Malgré la fournaise qui l'entourait de toutes parts, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir froid. Le vide qu'il ressentait en lui pompait peu à peu toute chaleur, toute joie, tout espoir.

La seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir, qui l'obligeait à se battre et à se défendre plutôt que de se laisser abattre était assis de l'autre côté du feu de camp allumé devant leur tente. Hughes Maes, son collègue, son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis pratiquement le jour de leur rencontre. L'homme qui sans le savoir, juste en étant lui-même, en étant présent, lui sauvait la vie chaque jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, monsieur l'alchimiste de flamme ? railla l'homme susmentionné par dessus l'âtre. Le feu ne t'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets pour que tu l'observes avec autant d'attention ?

Roy avait envie de lui répondre que c'était lui qu'il fixait ainsi, son sourire, sa brillance, ses lunettes cassées et sa mâchoire mal rasée, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Riza était elle aussi présente, sans compter que dans le désert, le vent portait les conversations au loin. Un mot de sa part et la moitié du campement saurait à quel point Roy Mustang était un idiot. La rumeur aurait tôt fait d'atteindre la seconde moitié, celle déjà endormie, et au petit matin tous les regards seraient tournés vers lui avec dégoût ou pitié. Il ignorait ce qui serait le pire et n'avait aucunement l'intention de le découvrir.

\- Il y a un problème ? insista Maes, toute race de plaisanterie ayant disparu de sa voix.

\- Non, tout va bien, le rassura presque mécaniquement Roy avec un sourire qu'il savait ressembler plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- C'est vrai que les gradés ne t'ont pas ménagé. Tu as réussi à débloquer trois fronts à toi tout seul aujourd'hui.

\- Pas tout seul, le corrigea Roy tout en détournant le regard vers son ange gardien, toujours assise à ses côtés.

Là où Maes le sauvait métaphoriquement, Riza son amie d'enfance le faisait littéralement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où une des balles de la tireuse d'élite l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas.

\- Je ne fais que surveiller tes arrières.

\- Et nous savons tous deux que c'est un boulot à plein temps, reprit Maes sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant qui a besoin d'une babysitter, grommela Roy.

Hughes regarda autour de lui, l'air pensif et d'un seul coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Heureusement qu'aucun gamin n'est envoyé ici, c'est déjà assez dur avec les gosses en face. Tu imagines devoir donner le genre d'ordres que tu reçois en ce moment à un ado de quinze ans ?

Roy haussa les épaules.

\- Il faudrait qu'il soit alchimiste d'état pour ça, rappela-t-il, et je ne vois pas comment il pourrait réussir l'examen, ni ce qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un de cet âge à rentrer dans l'armée.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te pique ton titre de plus jeune alchimiste d'état, insista Hughes. En tout cas l'idée a du mérite, je te verrai bien en charge d'un petit génie une fois que cette satanée guerre sera terminée. Un gamin tout juste sortit de l'adolescence qui te remettrait régulièrement à ta place.

\- Si je sors d'ici vivant.

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard de Maes avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un sérieux dont il faisait rarement preuve.

\- Tu vas survivre, Roy. Tu vas survivre et tu vas quitter cet endroit. Ensuite tu vas monter les échelons un à un et comme ça aucun gamin, génie ou pas, n'aura à combattre.

À ses côtés, Riza hocha la tete, lui rappelant qu'elle aussi avait accepté de participer à ce projet dingue. Ses deux amis étaient vraiment fous de croire qu'il parviendrait un jour à devenir Fürher et à diriger ce pays. Où Roy pourrait-il puiser la force d'arpenter ce chemin alors qu'il arrivait à peine à trouver la volonté de survivre à chaque journé ? Il s'était engagé pensant défendre sa patrie, mais ce qu'ils faisaient ici, cette guerre à laquelle ils participaient, c'était de la folie pure. Un massacre inhumain, inutile et gratuit.

Mais Roy ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis avec ses états d'âme, alors il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Malheureusement pour lui, Hughes le connaissait trop bien et ne se laissa pas duper.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir dans cet enfer, Roy ! Tu m'entends ? Il y a toute une vie qui t'attend après les sables d'Ishval !

Son rire était amer mais il ne put le retenir. Tout comme il fut incapable d'empêcher son ton acide.

\- Une vie ? Quelle vie ? Il n'y a personne en dehors de vous deux !

\- Il y a madame Christmas ! Et tes sœurs ! lâcha Maes plein de ferveur et Roy fut pris d'une violente envie de l'embrasser. Envie rapidement refroidie par la suite de la tirade de son ami. Tu vas trouver une magnifique jeune femme, te marier et faire des enfants que je gâterai autant que les miens.

Le futur que lui décrivait Maes était presque idyllique, mais Roy savait qu'il resterait un vœu pieux. Une part de lui appartiendrait à Hughes toute sa vie et il était hors de question de s'engager auprès de quelqu'un sans y mettre tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait imposer ça à personne, surtout pas à quelqu'un capable de l'aimer au point de l'épouser. De toute façon, il avait peu de risque qu'un tel miracle se produise, jamais personne ne voudrait de lui, il était trop sombre, trop abîmé par la guerre.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais, contra-t-il, amer.

\- Oh si, ça va se passer exactement comme ça ! répondit Maes avec un sourire qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Je vais même te faire une promesse : si à trente ans nous sommes toujours célibataires, on se marie ensemble.

Comme souvent lorsque Maes faisait preuve de son improbable logique, Roy resta abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte. Quel cheminement sa pensée avait-elle suivi pour arriver à une telle conclusion ? En quoi lui promettre de l'épouser allait le forcer à survivre à cette guerre ? Non pas que ce ne soit pas une incitation suffisante - le cœur de Roy s'était déjà accéléré rien qu'à l'idée - mais franchement ?

Il observa son ami longuement, à la recherche de la plus petite trace de plaisanterie, mais il ne trouva que du sérieux et un peu de provocation. Et bien, si cet idiot voulait jouer à ça, Roy n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il se leva et alla serrer la main de son meilleur ami.

\- Marché conclu ! dit-il en espérant que Hughes ne se rendrait pas compte de la sueur de sa main. Je dois te présenter comme mon fiancé maintenant ?

**ooOoo**

\- Edward, je pourrai te voir quand tu auras fini avec le colonel ?

La voix du lieutenant Hawkeye arrêta Ed juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte qui menait au bureau de son officier supérieur. Il se retourna surpris par sa requête. Leurs échanges avaient habituellement lieu à son arrivée, avant que sa rencontre du jour avec le colonel-bâtard ne lui colle les nerfs en pelote et que la colère lui fasse quitter les lieux comme si c'était l'antichambre de l'enfer.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda-t-il, à moitié par curiosité et à moitié dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques minutes avant de faire face au ban de son existence. Un ban super sexy dont la voix seule le rendait complètement dingue, mais ce n'était pas la question du moment.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois déposer ces dossiers aux archives, dit-elle en montrant les documents qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Sans compter que tu es déjà en retard. Je serai revenue avant que tu sortes.

\- Pas de problème, lança Ed par dessus son épaule, désormais contraint d'entrer dans le bureau et de découvrir pourquoi Mustang l'avait convoqué.

Il entra en claquant la porte en l'ouvrant et en la refermant. Le double bang était du plus bel effet et lui avait demandé des semaines de tests et d'entraînements avant d'obtenir le résultat escompté.

Tout ça pour ses efforts ne servent à rien. La chaise de ce connard était tournée vers les grandes baies vitrées au fond de son bureau et son haut dossier empêcha Ed de voir si son entrée tonitruante l'avait fait sursauter. On pouvait toujours compter sur le colonel Roy 'Je suis la sexytude incarnée _'_ Mustang pour gâcher tous les petits plaisirs que la vie offrait. Bien entendu, les récriminations actuelles d'Edward refusaient de prendre en compte l'augmentation drastique du nombre de ses orgasmes nocturnes. Augmentation uniquement due à la présence de son officier supérieur dans la grande majorité de ses rêves. Quand Ed disait que c'était un sale con, il ne plaisantait pas. Rien que ça assurait au colonel la première place au panthéon des bâtards et tant pis s'il n'en était pas vraiment responsable.

Edward s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas lourd. Quand il s'arrêta devant l'immense bureau, Mustang n'avait pas encore fait le moindre mouvement, ni montré qu'il s'était rendu compte de la présence de son subordonné. Était-ce encore un de ses petits jeux ? Un moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour ensuite lui reprocher son manque de contrôle de soi. Ou de maturité. Ou de discrétion. Ou même carrément les trois en même temps. Ed serra la machoire. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse encore manipuler !

Il se força à rester immobile les deux bras dans le dos, sa main de chair autour de son poignet en automail. Lorsque la chaise resta délibérément tournée vers le fond de la pièce, Ed se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne réagirait pas, ne crierait pas. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à ce connard, aussi sexy soit-il.

Seule la respiration du colonel, parfaitement audible dans le silence du bureau, indiquait à Edward que ce dernier était toujours vivant. Il pressa un peu plus fort son poignet, au point que l'arête des plaques de métal entaille presque sa paume.

Ed ignorait depuis combien de temps il était entré. Une minute ? Cinq ? Dix peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sa minuscule réserve de patience était épuisée depuis longtemps et seule sa volonté sans faille lui permit de résister. Il ne craquerait pas. Il tiendrait jusqu'à ce que son supérieur se retourne et lui dise pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Il supporterait même ses insultes à peine voilées et son sarcasme habituel sans moufter.

Seulement ensuite, Edward s'octroierait le droit d'expliquer à Mustang à l'aide de moults détails ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que d'attendre le bon vouloir de ce type. Des choses comme rendre son corps à Al et peut-être récupérer ses propres membres.

Quand enfin la chaise bougea, Ed prit une profonde inspiration prêt à hurler un de ces chapelets d'injures dont il avait le secret. Tant pis pour sa résolution, il avait tenu bien assez longtemps, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher son manque de retenue cette fois.

Mais quand il vit le visage de Mustang, ses traits tirés, les poches sous ses yeux et son regard presque hanté, Edward referma la mâchoire d'un mouvement sec. Une observation rapide mais minutieuse lui apprit que le bouton supérieur de la chemise du colonel était ouvert et plusieurs mèches de cheveux n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle. Il y avait même un endroit juste sous son oreille droite qui avait échappé au rasoir ce matin.

Tous ces petits détails seraient restés invisibles pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Ed avait une très bonne faculté d'observation. Sans compter qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps à observer discrètement l'objet de la grande majorité de ses fantasmes. Sa mémoire eidétique avait fait le reste, gravant dans son esprit une reproduction parfaite de son officier supérieur. Cette capacité était très utile pour mener ses différentes missions et recherches, mais en ce moment elle servait surtout à invoquer une copie de Mustang lorsqu'il était seul sous sa douche ou durant ses rêves.

\- Fullmetal, merci d'être venu. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, annonça le colonel d'une voix rauque.

Merci.

Ce bâtard lui disait merci. Il ne lui disait jamais merci, ni s'il te plait d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es malade ? balbutia Ed avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Non. Tout va bien. Est-ce que tu peux te concentrer un peu, que l'on en termine avec ce briefing ? demanda Roy en se pinçant le nez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer chez moi tôt et que tu as du travail qui t'attend, répondit sèchement Mustang.

\- Nan, pas ce pourquoi là ! Pourquoi le merci ? insista Ed, toujours bloqué sur la première partie de leur conversation. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et son inquiétude commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Quel merci, Fullmetal ?

\- Le merci là, quand tu t'es retourné. Tu as dit _Merci d'être venu_ , c'est la première fois ! expliqua Edward, bizarrement trahi par ce petit signe de politesse et d'amabilité. Mustang n'avait pas le droit de changer les règles du jeu sans le prévenir.

Roy ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de saisir le dossier posé devant lui. Il l'envoya de l'autre côté du bureau d'un geste du poignet et plusieurs feuilles glissèrent de la chemise cartonnée beige.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages, prend ce dossier et sors de mon bureau. Le lieutenant pourra te donner les éventuelles informations manquantes, dit-il en retournant de nouveau sa chaise.

Abasourdi par le comportement plus qu'inhabituel de son supérieur, Ed rassembla les papiers, les glissa sous son bras et quitta le bureau silencieusement. Le léger bruit de la porte quand elle se referma sembla résonner plus fort que toutes les fois où il l'avait claquée.

Le dos appuyé contre le bois, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il remarqua que tous les occupants de la pièce le regardaient avec étonnement.

\- Tout va bien, boss ? demanda Havoc, on ne vous a pas entendu hurler.

Edward hocha distraitement de la tête, cherchant Hawkeye des yeux. Quand il la trouva, elle était déjà en train de l'observer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à la seule personne capable de comprendre le colonel maintenant que Hughes était mort.

La jeune femme se leva de son bureau, attrapa son manteau et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Je t'offre un café, on fera le point sur ta prochaine mission pendant ce temps.

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit à salon de thé à quelques rue du QG où le lieutenant avait visiblement ses habitudes. Ed commanda la plus grande tasse de leur café le plus fort alors que Hawkeye choisissait un thé. Il n'avait jamais compris l'attrait de boire de l'eau chaude infusé avec des feuilles séchées, mais cette boisson correspondait bien à la jeune femme. Bien entendu, il prit une gorgée du liquide salvateur dès que le serveur le posa sur la table et grimaça de douleur quand il se brûla la langue.

\- On aurait pu croire qu'un génie tel que toi finirait par comprendre, mais non. Tu te jettes dessus et tu te brûles à chaque fois, remarqua Hawkeye clairement amusée.

\- Je n'aime pas attendre, maugréa Edward, plus par habitude que ressentiment.

À la différence de leur supérieur, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans la voix d'Hawkeye et il était extrêmement difficile de se mettre en colère contre la jeune femme. Sans compter que c'était infiniment plus dangereux.

\- C'est vrai que la patience n'est pas une de tes qualités les plus développées, mais ça contribue à ton charme.

Ed se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et il baissa la tête. Soucieux de changer de sujet, il posa la question qui le tracassait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau du colonel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il sans donner plus d'explications, ni sur le _il_ dont il parlait, ni sur ce qui l'avait amené à la conclusion que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hawkeye le regarda quelques instants, puis elle prit une gorgée de son thé, semblant mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées par la même occasion.

\- C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, finit-elle par annoncer.

Edward attendit quelques secondes qu'elle ajoute quelque chose mais rien ne vint.

\- Et ? Il déprime parce qu'il vieillit et sera bientôt incapable d'utiliser son charme pour se sortir de toutes sortes de situation ? railla-t-il.

La bouche de la jeune femme se pinça et une lueur de reproche apparut dans son regard.

\- C'est un anniversaire qui a une signification particulière cette année, le réprimanda-t-elle. Et le premier qu'il passera sans Maes.

Le rappel de la mort du lieutenant-colonel lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, murmura-t-il, contrit. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour si peu, Je sais qu'il te mène la vie dure. Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aucun membre de l'équipe n'est au courant, il n'y a que moi et uniquement parce que je le connais depuis des années et qu'il n'a pas toujours été mon supérieur.

C'était peut-être vrai, mais ça n'empêcha pas Edward de se sentir comme le pire des connards insensibles.

\- On n'a qu'à lui organiser une petite fête, ça devrait lui remonter le moral, proposa-t-il. Je me retiendrai même de lui faire des remarques sur son âge, même s'il sous-entend que je suis petit.

Riza sourit tristement avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est très généreux de ta part, Edward. Mais il ne viendra pas. J'ai déjà presque tout essayé.

\- Ce n'est pas que cette année ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Non, ça fait des années, depuis que Gracia… commença Hawkeye avant de se taire, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille dans un rare geste de nervosité. Disons que ce jour particulier lui rappelle une promesse qui ne sera jamais tenue. Il a appris à vivre avec cet acte manqué, mais parfois les regrets sont trop lourds à porter.

Il y avait une histoire cachée derrière ces quelques mots, quelque chose qui s'était passée des années auparavant, bien avant qu'Ed n'entre dans l'armée, certainement avant même leur tentative ratée de transmutation humaine.

\- Quelle promesse ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, pas vraiment certain qu'il voulait la réponse à sa question.

Le sourire de Riza était toujours aussi triste et le cœur d'Edward se contracta douloureusement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, avoua la jeune femme. Mais peut-être qu'il t'en parlera.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'aille lui botter le cul et lui tirer les vers du nez ?

\- Je n'aurais pas formulé les choses comme ça, mais c'est l'idée, dit le lieutenant avec cette fois un véritable sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !? s'exclama Ed. Comme si j'allais laisser passer une occasion pareille !

Il vida le reste de son café d'un trait et fit mine de se lever. Riza l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, Edward. Il y a encore une chose qu'il faut que tu saches avant d'accepter, dit-elle d'un ton redevenu soudainement sérieux.

Ed se rassit immédiatement et porta toute son attention sur sa collègue.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée de te charger de ça. Je n'aime pas l'idée de t'envoyer là-bas à ma place, c'est habituellement moi qui gère ce moment difficile, mais je pense sincèrement que tu feras un meilleur boulot, d'autant plus cette année.

Encore une fois, le ton sérieux de Hawkeye, ses propos presque cryptiques poussèrent Ed à écouter ce qu'elle disait avec attention.

Après un dernier échange de regard, la lieutenant se lança.

\- Il va avoir bu. Beaucoup bu. Et il continuera à le faire. N'essaie pas de l'en empêcher, limite juste les dégâts. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'il ne sera pas content de te voir et il te le fera savoir. À un moment, il te donnera l'impression que tout va bien et tentera de te convaincre par tous les moyens de partir et l'instant d'après, il se montrera méchant et vicieux. Il tapera là où ça fait mal, alors tiens toi prêt. Tu auras certainement envie de le frapper, j'apprécierai si tu parvenais à te retenir, mais si c'est ça ou claquer la porte, il vaut mieux que vous en veniez aux mains.

Ed écoutait la voix presque mécanique de Hawkeye avec une horreur grandissante. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier que Mustang, le roi des masques, la perfection incarnée, le maître incontesté de sa propre image, se comporte ainsi ? Mais Riza n'en avait pas fini, elle attira son attention en posant délicatement une main sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers elle et fut surpris de trouver de la crainte dans son regard.

\- Ne le laisse pas seul, Edward. Si jamais ça devient trop dur pour toi, appelle moi. Je viendrai au plus vite. Mais surveille le. Ne le laisse pas approcher du coffre dans son bureau et s'il a déjà sorti son arme de service, récupère la au plus vite.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Ed, incapable de se retenir face à ce que la jeune femme sous-entendait. Mais c'est impossible ! Le colonel n'a quand même pas essayé de ...

Il se tut, suppliant silencieusement son interlocutrice de le rassurer, de lui expliquer qu'il avait mal compris, que l'homme qu'il aimait n'avait pas songé à mettre fin à ses jours. Mais Riza se contenta de le regarder fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une ou deux profondes inspirations.

\- D'autres conseils à me donner ? finit-il par demander.

\- Essaie de lui faire boire le plus d'eau possible, répondit-elle, l'air soulagée qu'Ed ne refuse pas tout simplement de l'aider. S'il s'endort, ne cherche pas à le réveiller ou à le déplacer. Mets juste quelques cachets d'aspirine à sa portée, il gérera en se levant. Et aussi une bassine s'il te plait, ça m'évitera d'avoir à nettoyer. De toute façon, je passerai le réveiller à six heures et je pourrai te libérer.

\- Tu ne me diras pas ce qui s'est passé ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Non. Je suis désolée de te demander ce service sans te donner plus d'informations, mais ce n'est pas un secret que je peux trahir.

Ed haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, il avait déjà pris sa décision. Ce bâtard de colonel ne se gênait pas pour lui pourrir la vie et pourtant il était hors de question de l'abandonner alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Je peux avoir son adresse ? Et l'heure à laquelle je dois me présenter chez lui ?

\- Je te donne ça tout de suite, dit-elle en sortant une feuille de papier et un stylo de l'intérieur de sa veste. Merci beaucoup de faire ça pour lui. J'espère qu'il se rendra compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

Gêné par ces derniers mots, Ed les chassa d'un mouvement de la main

\- C'est normal. Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui.

\- Certainement, parce que tu es ce genre de personne. Mais n'importe qui ne l'aurait pas fait. Je le répète, il a de la chance de t'avoir et de l'estime que tu lui portes.

La manière dont Riza s'était arrêtée une demie-seconde avant ces derniers mots fit rougir Edward de plus belle.

\- Je compte sur toi pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais toute l'étendue de mon estime.

Riaa se leva en riant.

\- Aucun soucis Edward, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Par-contre, fait attention à Breda et Havoc, ils ont une espèce de pari en cours. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'un des deux vende bientôt la mèche pour gagner.

Elle déposa quelques pièces sur la table et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Ed la regarda sortir, puis tourner dans la rue qui allait la ramener au QG. Seule la tasse de thé, vide de l'autre côté de la table lui indiqua que leur conversation surréaliste et sa fin plus qu'inquiétante avaient réellement en lieu.

**ooOoo**

Le colonel Mustang était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il vida son verre d'un trait, le goût de l'alcool ambré ayant à peine le temps de s'enregistrer sur ses papilles alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème à lui brûler la gorge. Il se resservit aussitôt - peut-être pour la sixième fois, à moins que ce ne soit la septième - et leva les yeux vers la vieille horloge que son maître lui avait légué. Vingt-et-une heure trente. L'heure exacte à laquelle Riza, poussée par un sens mal placé du devoir, arrivait chaque année. Roy n'avait pas besoin qu'on le babysitte et il en avait encore moins envie, mais il semblerait que cette fois encore, il n'aurait pas le choix. Ses derniers instants de tranquillité furent dédiés à avaler l'équivalent de trois doses de whisky en quelques gorgées.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une seconde série de coups retentit contre sa porte d'entrée que Roy se rappela que Riza avait la clé et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Après une courte réflexion, il décida de profiter de ces quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire avant que son amie n'arrive. Il pouvait sans mal ignorer l'importun devant sa porte et continuer à vider consciencieusement sa bouteille. Avec un peu de chance, il serait dans un état de stupeur alcoolique assez avancée pour ne reconnaître ni la pitié, ni l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie quand elle arriverait.

D'autres coups le surprirent au moment où il remplissait son verre de nouveau vide. Son manque certain de dextérité envoya un peu du précieux liquide sur ses doigts, ainsi que sur la table basse en chêne qui lui servait actuellement de bar.

\- Je vais me le faire, gronda-t-il alors qu'il secouait sa main pour en faire tomber l'excédent d'alcool.

Roy se leva et se retint rapidement sur le dossier de son fauteuil, surpris que son équilibre soit déjà devenu aussi précaire, puis il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. En s'aidant du mur, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à sa cuisine où il attrapa un torchon. Une fois sa main sèche, il revint sur ses pas. Il était temps d'apprendre à ce malotru qu'il ne fallait pas déranger l'alchimiste de flamme chez lui.

Malgré son agacement et son état d'ébriété avancé, un réflexe gravé au plus profond de son subconscient lui fit vérifier sa tenue. Il avait gardé son pantalon d'uniforme, ainsi que sa chemise dont il avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons et remonté les manches. Il s'était juste contenté d'enlever sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'installer dans son bureau avec sa première bouteille.

Dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt présentable. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre quelques secondes afin d'étudier les potentielles conséquences à ouvrir la porte pieds nus. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais la logistique nécessaire pour pallier au problème lui semblait extrêmement hasardeuse. Déjà il y avait les escaliers pour monter à l'étage, sans compter qu'il n'était pas certain que son équilibre serait suffisant pour tenir sur un seul pied pendant qu'il enfilait une chaussette sur l'autre.

De nouveaux coups encore plus violents et rapprochés que les précédents coupèrent court à sa réflexion et décidèrent Roy à agir. Au diable la bienséance et les qu'en dira-t-on, pensa-t-il en enfilant un de ses gants.

La personne à la porte allait mourir calcinée, ce qui de fait la rendrait incapable de colporter la moindre rumeur. Roy avait presque franchit la moitié de la distance vers sa porte d'entrée quand une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où traversa le bois.

\- Je sais que tu es là ! La lumière est allumée. Viens m'ouvrir ou je transmute ta serrure.

Ce n'était pas possible. Même avec ses capacités intellectuelles au plus bas, Roy savait que la présence de Fullmetal sur son péron n'était pas logique. Déjà, le petit génie ignorait où il habitait et puis il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il vienne lui rendre visite chez lui. Enfin si, il y en avait bien une, mais jamais Riza n'aurait osé. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il se trompait, il se ferait un plaisir d'en toucher deux mots à son lieutenant dès qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus.

Mais pour le moment, Roy avait un autre de ses subalternes à gérer. Il accéléra le pas et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque perdant presque l'équilibre par la même occasion.

La silhouette drapée d'un manteau rouge se tenait devant sa porte comme si elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être là et Roy la fixa durant de longues secondes. Puis il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien Fullmetal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? bougonna le jeune homme en se glissant sous son bras pour entrer chez lui.

Le nouvel arrivant fit quelques pas dans le hall et observa son environnement : les murs blancs décorés de quelques peintures, le guéridon sur lequel Roy vidait ses poches et pour finir le parquet parfaitement ciré. Après un profond soupir et quelques grognements qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à _Mais_ _qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire_ , Edward enleva ses lourdes bottes et les posa au sol. Le cerveau de Roy se reconnecta à cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Fullmetal ? demanda-t-il, toujours debout près de la porte grande ouverte.

\- À toi de me le dire ! contra Ed, visiblement en colère.

\- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui es venu jusque chez moi sans invitation. Si quelqu'un a des explications à donner ici, c'est toi.

La colère d'Edward sembla monter d'un cran et il s'approcha de Roy d'un pas résolu. Il attrapa la porte et la referma d'un coup sec, l'arrachant par la même occasion des mains de son propriétaire légitime.

\- À quoi tu joues ? redemanda-t-il, agacé.

Voir Fullmetal dans cet état était toujours un plaisir pour les yeux, mais ce soir Roy n'était pas d'humeur. D'autant plus que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité à un rythme soutenu depuis qu'il était rentré l'empêchait d'aligner correctement plus de deux idées à la fois.

\- À rien ! lança Ed par dessus son épaule.

Il s'était de nouveau avancé dans le vestibule et seul le bruit d'un de ses pas était audible. Son automail était recouvert par une chaussette mais elle ne parvenait pas totalement à étouffer le bruit du métal sur le parquet. Ed était arrivé à la première porte, celle qui donnait sur le salon quand il se retourna et fixa Roy.

\- Bon alors tu me fais visiter ? Ou tu as déjà trop bu et tu ne reconnais même plus l'agencement de ta propre maison.

\- Sors de chez moi, Fullmetal ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Non ! lui répondit Ed depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est un ordre ! tonna-t-il plus qu'agacé par le comportement outrancier de son subalterne. Si tu n'obéis pas à la seconde, je t'envoie en cours martiale !

\- Fais donc ! répondit Ed d'un ton ennuyé. Mais vas-y demain parce que je ne suis pas certain que tu arrives jusqu'au QG dans cet état. Encore moins que tu parviennes à expliquer ton cas et à remplir la paperasse pour ta plainte.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Roy et entra dans le salon, forçant ce dernier à quitter sa position plus ou moins stable contre le mur afin de le suivre. Avec son équilibre précaire, il lui fallut bien trop de temps avant d'atteindre le pas de la porte et il appuya l'épaule contre le chambranle, espérant que son mouvement passerait pour nonchalant et pas comme une tentative désespérée pour rester debout. Il chercha ensuite son hôte des yeux.

Ce dernier était devant la cheminée et tenait une des photos habituellement posée sur le manteau. Son expression était étrangement calme et pensive.

\- Vous aviez quel âge sur celle là ? l'interrogea Ed en tournant le cadre vers lui.

C'était une des rares photos où Hughes, Riza et lui-même étaient ensemble. Un soldat de leur régiment avait pris le cliché pour eux juste après la guerre d'Ishval et avant qu'ils ne soient affectés à des services différents, avant que Maes ne rencontre Gracia, avant que Roy ne perde définitivement toute chance.

Tout son agacement, sa frustration et sa surprise d'avoir sa demeure envahie par Fullmetal s'évanouirent. Il ne resta que la peine d'avoir perdu Hugues, non pas une, mais deux fois. Sa mort récente avait laissé une plaie béante là où avait toujours perduré la blessure plus ancienne d'une promesse jamais tenue.

Sa poitrine se serra au point de lui couper la respiration et il recula de deux pas, tendant la main devant lui, comme s'il pouvait se protéger de la douleur que faisait naître cette photo. Comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de le détruire.

\- Mustang ?

Il enregistra la voix d'Edward, son ton un peu étrange, ainsi que la manière dont il reposa rapidement la photo et fit un pas vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool lui hurlait de fuir, de quitter cette pièce, d'échapper à ces souvenirs par tous les moyens.

\- Roy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix d'Edward le suivit quand il se dirigea vers son bureau. Son verre l'attendait où Roy l'avait laissé et il le vida juste avant que Fullmetal n'entre à son tour.

\- Fous le camps !

\- Non !

Ce que ce gosse était têtu ! Non pas que ce soit une découverte mais ce soir Roy n'avait ni le courage, ni la patience de lui faire face. Si Ed voulait rester, qu'il reste ! Ça ne voulait pas dire que Mustang devait s'occuper de lui ou changer ses propres projets.

Il se rassit lourdement sur son fauteuil et attrapa la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Il sauta allègrement l'étape verre et but une longue lampée directement au goulot tout en fixant le second occupant de la pièce. Ed l'observa quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, puis il tourna des talons et sortit du bureau. Roy l'entendit se déplacer dans la maison, mais refusa de céder à la curiosité et resta assis à vider scrupuleusement sa bouteille.

Edward réapparut quelques gorgées plus tard avec un verre d'eau à la main. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au niveau de liquide encore présent dans la bouteille, ses pas l'emmenèrent vers les bibliothèques placées derrière l'imposant bureau en bois sombre. Roy ne gardaient ici que les livres nécessaires à son travail, essentiellement des traités d'alchimie et Ed en étudia les tranches en marmonnant. Il y trouva visiblement son bonheur, car il attrapa un lourd volume et vint s'asseoir en face de Roy. Il posa son verre sur la table, à côté de celui vide et désormais inutile, puis il s'installa confortablement. Ses deux pieds posés sur le bord de la table et le livre en équilibre sur ses genoux, Edward se plongea dans sa lecture.

N'ayant plus rien pour le distraire de ses pensées noires, Roy replongea dans l'abîme. Maes avait toujours cru en lui, en ses capacités et en ses chances d'un jour parvenir à ses fins, de changer ce pays. Même alors que cette foutue promesse, celle qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer d'Ishval était devenue vide de sens depuis bien longtemps, sa présence à ses côtés, son amitié inflexible l'avait toujours accompagné. Mais il était désormais seul. Seul devant ses échecs, ses manquements. Seul à être surveillé par un gamin d'à peine seize ans.

Il préférait encore quand c'était Riza qui s'en chargeait, au moins il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire semblant devant elle.

\- Tu peux rentrer, finit-il par annoncer. Je vais aller me coucher.

Edward leva les yeux de son livre et le regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il avait complètement oublié sa présence. Puis il réagit aux propos de Roy. Son visage se pinça et il secoua la tête .

\- Bien essayé, mais je ne partirai pas. Maintenant, bourre toi la gueule ou va te coucher, c'est comme tu veux, mais ne gaspille pas ta salive à essayer de me convaincre. J'ai mes ordres et j'ai bien l'intention de les suivre.

\- Tu n'as jamais suivi un ordre de ta vie, pourquoi faut-il que tu commences ce soir ?

\- Parce que Hawkeye me l'a demandé gentiment, répondit Ed comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

La théorie de Roy était donc juste. C'était Riza qui avait demandé à Fullmetal de venir ce soir. Pourquoi elle avait choisi de l'envoyer plutôt que de venir elle-même était un mystère qu'il allait résoudre dès le lendemain matin. En insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne devait plus jamais recommencer.

Mais en attendant, il devait se débarrasser du jeune alchimiste.

\- Rentre chez toi te reposer, tu dois partir en mission demain. Je ne dirai rien à Riza.

\- C'est très généreux de ta part, commença Edward, parfaitement sarcastique, mais ma réponse reste la même : non. Elle le saura. Le lieutenant sait toujours tout. Et elle est terrifiante.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Fullmetal et Roy l'aurait plaint s'il n'était pas aussi agacé. Il voulait être seul avec son deuil, à noyer sa douleur dans l'alcool, était-ce trop demander ? Que Riza insiste chaque année pour rester avec lui était une chose, mais lui imposer la présence d'Edward en était une autre. En colère contre le monde entier et l'alcool faussant son jugement, il décida que parfois la fin justifiait les moyens.

\- Tu sais que ton entêtement s'apparente parfois à de la stupidité ? Tu ne sais jamais quand t'arrêter. C'est ce qui t'a poussé à tenter la transmutation humaine sur ta propre mère. C'est ce qui a coûté son corps à ton frère.

Malgré sa vision chancelante, Roy vit Edward blanchir. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire et les poings, mais l'explosion attendue n'arriva jamais. Au lieu de se mettre à hurler et de partir en claquant la porte, il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations.

\- Je vais mettre ta cruauté sur le compte du whisky et passer outre pour cette fois, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de le répéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? railla Roy. Tu es incapable de faire face à la vérité ?

\- Arrête Roy, dit Ed d'une voix calme. Ça ne marchera pas. Riza m'a prévenu que tu tenterais de me faire partir par tous les moyens.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre comme âneries ? insista-t-il, refusant de lâcher le morceau.

\- De te laisser boire jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules et de t'empêcher de t'approcher de ton arme, répondit Ed en le regardant avec intensité.

Incapable de soutenir le regard d'Edward, Roy détourna les yeux. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et n'arrêta de boire que lorsqu'elle fut vide. Malheureusement ce n'était pas assez pour étouffer la honte qu'il ressentait et il se leva, une main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour se stabiliser. D'un pas toujours plus incertain, il s'avança vers le placard qui lui servait de bar et l'ouvrit, combattant du mieux qu'il put les vertiges qui l'assaillaient. Il sentait le regard d'Edward sur lui durant tout ce temps et il prit garde à ne pas le croiser quand il retourna à sa place. Il déboucha la bouteille et avala son contenu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve assez de courage pour poser la question qui lui brûlait la gorge encore plus sûrement que l'alcool.

\- T'a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi elle t'a envoyé ici ? finit-il par lâcher.

\- En partie. Elle m'a parlé d'une promesse, mais a refusé de m'en dire plus.

La curiosité d'Edward était évidente, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il se replongea dans son livre laissant Roy se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré que le jeune homme insiste.

Mustang se rendait bien compte qu'il était un crétin fini. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette promesse, alors qu'il était clair avant même que Maes ne soit assassiné que ce futur était définitivement perdu. Peut-être que se prendre la vérité en pleine face, avec la franchise et la brusquerie caractéristique de Fullmetal était le meilleur moyen de faire définitivement une croix dessus.

Avant que son cerveau intoxiqué ne lui donne toutes les raisons imaginables pour reculer, il sauta le pas.

\- À Ishval, Maes et moi nous étions promis de nous marier l'année de nos trente ans si jamais nous nous en sortions tous deux vivants. Du moins, si nous étions toujours célibataire à ce moment là, avoua-t-il, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Edward leva la tête lentement, ses traits sérieux et son expression indéchiffrable.

\- C'est ton trentième anniversaire, finit-il par annoncer après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

Roy se contenta de hocher la tête provoquant des vertiges suivis d'une vague de nausée.

\- Hughes avait Madame Gracia, continua Ed.

\- Oui, répondit cette fois Roy.

L'éventualité qu'il vide le contenu de son estomac sur son tapis devenait de plus en plus plausible.

\- Et tu n'as jamais eu personne.

Sans surprise, le jeune homme avait relié tous les points, tous les indices et il n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté à atteindre la bonne conclusion. Un rire amer quitta la gorge de Roy sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

\- Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-il, en colère contre le monde entier.

Contre Maes qui l'avait abandonné, contre Riza d'avoir envoyé Fullmetal, contre Fullmetal d'avoir accepté, d'avoir montré assez de maturité et d'intelligence pour voir à travers son jeu. Mais surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même. À cause de son incapacité d'avancer seul et de sa tendance à se laisser sombrer sans Riza ou Hughes pour le soutenir.

\- Je ne trouve pas, non. C'est plutôt admirable et je suis même un peu jaloux, ajouta Ed avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. C'est admirable une telle constance, cette fidélité. Tout le monde m'abandonne à un moment donné, j'aimerai rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui tienne assez à moi pour rester quelques soient les circonstances.

\- Tu as Alphonse, se sentit-il obligé de pointer.

Le regard d'Edward devint encore plus triste.

\- Non. Lui aussi volera de ses propres ailes quand il aura récupéré son corps. C'est pour ça que c'est si important que je trouve une solution, pour qu'il puisse vivre sa vie.

\- Tu penses que tu parviendras à le laisser partir ?

\- Bien entendu, s'exclama le jeune homme. Si c'est pour son bonheur ! Tu l'as bien fait pour Maes.

\- Regarde le résultat, dit Roy en soulevant la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

Une pensée horrible choisit ce moment pour traverser son cerveau : et si Fullmetal devenait comme lui ? Si le départ d'Alphonse le poussait à se saouler pour oublier la douleur, si les horreurs dont il avait été témoin l'incitaient à considérer le suicide pour enfin ne plus souffrir ? Aurait-il une Riza pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, pour le remettre sur pied les lendemains les plus durs, pour le pousser dans la bonne direction alors qu'il n'avait plus la force d'avancer de lui-même ?

\- Ne deviens pas comme moi, Ed, s'entendit-il supplier. Trouve toi quelqu'un qui te rendra l'amour que tu lui portes, quelqu'un qui te suivra jusqu'au bout du monde. Promets le moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, espèce d'idiot.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Roy frénétiquement. Winry te regarde comme si tu pouvais décrocher la lune pour elle. Pour ne rien gâcher, c'est une jeune fille superbe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser avec Winry ? geignit Edward.

\- C'est parce que vous vous comportez comme un vieux couple.

\- Ou comme des frères et sœurs ! J'aime Winry, mais pas comme ça, termina Ed avec une moue aux lèvres.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre alors, insista Roy, incapable de comprendre pourquoi c'était si important pour lui que Fullmetal ne soit pas seul. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux.

\- Il y a déjà quelqu'un, souffla Ed en le fixant avec une lueur dans le regard que l'esprit intoxiqué de Roy fut incapable de déchiffrer. Mais je sais de source sûre qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose.

\- Qui ? s'insurgea Roy. Qui est l'idiot incapable de voir la chance qu'il a ? Donne moi son nom et j'irai lui dire à quel point tu es magnifique, doué, intelligent et fort. Sans compter que ta fidélité est sans limite, une fois que tu as donné ton amitié, c'est définitif.

Il arrêta sa tirade quand Ed se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, entre ses jambes écartées et Roy dut lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Fullmetal lui parut immense.

L'incertitude qu'il trouva dans le regard de l'adolescent laissa place à de la certitude et Ed saisit la bouteille de whisky par le goulot. Avant que Mustang n'ait la présence d'esprit de l'en empêcher, il la porta à ses lèvres et en prit une gorgé. Sa grimace fit sourire Roy avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Surtout ne dis à personne que j'ai laissé un subordonné mineur boire de l'alcool chez moi.

Ed lui rendit la bouteille avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Vendu. Mais toi, tu ne dis à personne ce que je m'apprête à faire, approuva Fullmetal en se penchant vers lui.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il entendait par là, parce que les lèvres d'Edward effleurèrent les siennes. D'abord timidement, puis il y mit un peu plus de force. Il s'éloigna ensuite comme si de rien n'était, se rassit et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Il ignora Roy tout le reste de la nuit et ce dernier s'endormit peu de temps après avoir entamé sa troisième bouteille.

Roy se réveilla au bruit de quelqu'un qui fredonnait. Faux. Très faux. La torture acoustique était agrémentée du bruit extrêmement familier d'un crayon qui glissait sur du papier.

Il avait définitivement trop mal au crâne pour remplir le plus petit dossier et même Riza ne serait pas cruelle au point de lui imposer. Elle attendrait certainement demain pour le submerger du double de paperasse. Elle patienterait peut-être même deux jours s'il se montrait assez misérable. Chose qui ne serait pas bien compliquée étant donné qu'il avait mal à la tête, au cou, aux épaules, au dos. Sa bouche lui donnait l'impression d'être envahie par la fourrure d'un ragondin mort depuis plusieurs jours. S'il devait résumer la situation, il avait une gueule de bois carabinée doublée de toute une série de douleurs provoquées par une nuit passée ailleurs que dans son lit.

Pour couronner le tout, le pire chanteur de tout Central était installé quelque part à proximité immédiate.

Roy tenta d'ouvrir une paupière, prêt à la refermer au moindre signe de lumière trop vive. Heureusement, seul le feu dans la cheminé était allumé et le chaudronnier qui avait décidé de se mettre à travailler dans son crâne garda le même rythme.

Il était installé dans son bureau et cette première découverte fut suivie d'une seconde beaucoup plus insolite : Edward Elric était assis dans le fauteuil en face du sien. C'était lui qui émettait le son atroce qui l'avait réveillé et c'était également de lui que provenaient les bruits d'écriture. Il semblait prendre des notes à partir d'un épais livre posé sur ses jambes relevées. Ses pieds sans les bottes qui semblaient pourtant y être accrochées de manière permanente étaient posés sur la table et il bougeait ses orteils au rythme de sa chanson. Ce qu'il faisait chez lui était un mystère que Roy avait bien l'intention de résoudre. Mais plus tard, il avait pour le moment un problème beaucoup plus pressant.

\- Tu chantes atrocement faux, grogna-t-il.

\- Et toi tu ronfles, répondit l'adolescent du tac-au-tac sans même lever les yeux de ses notes.

Roy se redressa lentement et son pied cogna contre le seau qui servait habituellement à laver le sol de sa cuisine. Il le fixa longuement, surpris de le trouver là.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai déposé, annonça Ed. Ainsi que l'aspirine et l'eau sur la table. J'ai dû fouiller un peu pour les trouver, désolé.

Roy attrapa deux cachets et les avala en même temps que la moitié du contenu de la bouteille. Le ragondin mort disparut et Mustang espérait de tout cœur que l'aspirine ferait son office aussi rapidement.

Bien décidé à contrer les dégâts d'une nuit passée dans un fauteuil plutôt que sur un lit, il leva les bras au ciel et grogna quand plusieurs de ses articulations craquèrent.

Maintenant qu'il avait paré au plus pressé, il pouvait s'occuper du mystère que représentait la présence de Fullmetal chez lui. Il aurait pu demander au principal intéressé, mais il voulait garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de souvenirs de la veille : il était rentré, s'était mis à l'aise et avait commencé à boire. Edward était arrivé plus tard et égal à eux-même, ils s'étaient disputés.

Roy ne se souvenait plus de tous ses propos, mais il se rappelait de la colère froide de son interlocuteur et de certaines de ses propres railleries. Des excuses étaient certainement à prévoir dans un futur proche, mais quitte à devoir avoir cette discussion, autant le faire une seule fois pour l'ensemble de son comportement. Mais il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, la suite de la soirée était encore floue et Roy se frotta l'arcade sourcilière dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? l'interrompit Ed. Je peux t'aider à combler les trous si besoin.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, ma mémoire revient totalement habituellement, commença-t-il avant de remarquer le rouge qui envahissait les joues de Fullmetal et la manière dont il s'agitait sur son fauteuil.

\- Bien, préviens-moi quand tu auras tout récupéré, balbutia Ed avant de replonger le nez dans son livre.

À en croire toutes les notes qu'il prenait, le contenu devait vraiment être passionnant et Roy tenait peut-être le moyen de se faire pardonner certaines des horreurs qu'il avait proférées la nuit précédente.

\- Je pourrai te le prêter si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Les yeux d'Ed se levèrent immédiatement vers lui, écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Mais c'est une édition rare, il doit y'en avoir moins de dix exemplaires. Tu me laisserais l'emprunter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses pour la nuit dernière. Je sais que je peux me montrer spécialement vicieux quand je suis dans cet état. Non pas que ça soit une excuse. Mais voilà, si tu veux l'emprunter, c'est quand tu veux.

Edward machouilla son crayon regardant le livre avec envie.

\- Ou je pourrais venir l'étudier ici ? proposa-t-il à nouveau plein d'espoir.

Étrangement l'idée d'avoir Fullmetal chez lui lui plaisait beaucoup. Surtout un Fullmetal décontracté comme il l'était ce matin, avec ses pieds posés sur sa table et ces quelques mèches échappées de sa tresse.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, ce sera avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-il.

Ed reprit son étude et Roy reprit son exploration de sa mémoire. Sa migraine était en train de disparaître découvrant peu à peu de nouvelles pièces de la soirée de la veille.

Mortifié, il cacha son visage dans ses mains quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à Edward de la promesse qu'il avait échangé avec Maes. Et pour empirer une situation déjà humiliante, il se rappela avoir déclamé ce qui pouvait passer pour une déclaration d'amour.

Mais toute gêne disparut à la seconde où il se souvint des agissements de Fullmetal juste après.

\- Tu m'as embrassé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ed sursauta, puis il sembla se tasser sur lui-même. Ses pieds disparurent de la table pour se glisser sur le fauteuil le long de ses fesses et il baissa la tête jusqu'à cacher son visage derrière l'épaisse couverture du livre.

\- Tu m'as embrassé, murmura Roy et alors qu'Edward ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne respirait peut-être pas non plus, il répéta. Tu m'as embrassé.

Cette fois Edward réagit. Il se leva brusquement prenant garde à tenir son précieux chargement en sécurité contre lui.

\- Oui, bon je t'ai embrassé ! Remet-en ! Ça ne devait pas être ton premier baiser.

\- Bien entendu que ce n'était pas mon premier baiser ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Tu fais exprès d'être obtus ce matin, Fullmetal ? lança Roy de plus en plus agacé. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Ed s'était éloigné et il tenait le livre devant lui comme un bouclier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on embrasse les gens habituellement, Roy ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Roy choisit de ne pas se laisser distraire par l'utilisation de son prénom et se concentra sur le point important de cette conversation.

\- Arrête de répondre à mes questions par une autre.

\- Et toi, arrête de poser des questions stupides !

Ils arrêtèrent de crier et se regardèrent un long moment, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant céder. Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure brisa le silence. Riza venait d'arriver, certainement pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants.

Roy aurait bien le temps et l'occasion de cuisiner Fullmetal plus tard et il s'avança vers le hall afin d'accueillir son amie. Mais Ed se mit sur son chemin, les yeux droits dans les siens. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, s'aidant d'une main sur l'épaule de Roy, l'embrassa une seconde fois.

\- Le jour de mes dix-huit ans. Demande moi le jour de mes dix-huit ans et je te promets que je dirai oui. Et que je serai là à chacun de tes anniversaires. Alors tiens jusque là.

Il disparut ensuite sans se retourner, saluant Hawkeye dans le couloir puis claquant la porte d'entrée. Riza prit sa place quelques secondes plus tard et elle l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

\- C'était un sale coup ! lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Je ne te présenterai pas d'excuses. J'avais l'intuition qu'il était exactement ce dont tu avais besoin. J'ai eu raison de la suivre, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire le lendemain de ton anniversaire.

\- Je n'ai peut-être jamais eu de raison de me réjouir de voir passer une année de plus.

\- Et ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais j'ai envie de voir où je serai dans un an. Ou deux, avoua-t-il, surpris de découvrir qu'il en pensait chaque mot.

Riza resta silencieuse, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle en était heureuse. Elle attrapa les deux bouteilles vides et celle entamée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Roy sur ses talons.

\- Mmmh Riza ? attira-t-il son attention. Tu sais quand est l'anniversaire d'Edward ?


End file.
